Recuerda que siempre te amaré
by Jazmingirl
Summary: Recuerda que siempre te amaré...lo último que ella dijo antes de morir House/Cam


**Recuerda que siempre te amaré (Short fic)**

"_**There´s nothing I could say to make you try and feel Ok **_

_**And nothing you could do to stop me feeling the way I do**_

_**And if chances should happen that I never see you again **_

_**Just remeber that I´ll always love..."**_

Nadie sabia por que aquella mañana era especial para el departamento de diagnostico del hospital Pricenton nadie podía saber que era lo que embarcaba a todos en aquel sentimiento de soledad pero en especial a cierto jefe de departamento solamente sabían que una doctora del hospital había muerto, para todos aquel día era como uno más, la muerte de Allison Cameron no significaba nada para ellos, nada mas que la perdida de una buena mujer y de una doctora muy capaz.

Pero para el no era lo mismo, ella ya no estaba, llegar aquella mañana a trabajar sabiendo que su taza de café ya no iba a estar esperándolo le molestaba, estaba enojado con aquella que lo había dejado, estaba convencido ahora mas que nunca de que en su vida siempre se repetía el mismo patrón, cuando se acercaba a alguien esa persona no permanecía mucho tiempo a su lado, con ella había pasado el mismo caso, pero también se odiaba a si mismo por haber sido débil y permitirle entrar en su vida, estaba furioso consigo mismo por que su alma estaba rota por que le faltaba parte de su corazón, por que ella ya no estaba allí, se había acostumbrado a verla todos los días a saber que ella siempre estaría allí para el como se lo había prometido, pero ella había mentido como todos mienten, ella lo había dejado, ella había muerto dejando lo poco que quedaba de su humanidad hecho trizas, por que ella no había querido morir.

"_**I´d be a better person on the other side I´m sure **_

_**You´d find a way to help yourself **_

_**Then find another door **_

_**So shrug off minor incidents **_

_**Make us both feel proud**_

_**I just wish I could be there to see u through..."**_

El estaba en dolor, no podía soportar aquella agonía que no verla le producía, ella se había transformado con el paso del tiempo en su alma aunque el muy cabrón jamás se lo hubiera confesado, el creía que ella en el fondo lo sabía.

El maldito hospital aquel que le había quitado a su ella ya no le gustaba, demasiados recuerdos en esas malditas paredes, recuerdos muy felices, como la primera vez que el la vio, amargos, la cantidad de veces que el la humillo, excitantes cuando llegaron a tener a su bebe, y tristes cuando aquel maldito adicto la apuñalo por conseguir una dosis de drogas.

Ella había muerto sola, el no le importaba que la mitad del hospital hubiera estado allí, el no estuvo, una maldita conferencia en un estupido y maldito hospital que no recordaba habían hecho que ella muriera sola, Wilson había sostenido su mano.

Maldito cabrón, no era la mano de Wilson la que ella debió haber sostenido hasta que sus ojos se cerraron sino la suya, eran sus ojos los que ella debió haber visto antes de morir no los de su amigo o los de Lisa sosteniendo al pequeño Samuel, no era él, él debió haber estado allí pero no pudo por que ella se rindió antes.

"_**You always were the one to make us stand out in the crowd **_

_**Though every once upon a while your head was in a cloud **_

_**There´s nothing u could never do to ever let me down **_

_**And remember that I´ll always love you..."**_

No podía y no quería saber nada acerca de lugar donde ahora estaba parado, pero no era solamente eso sino también la culpa de saber que desperdició tanto tiempo, que había dejado correr tanto tiempo, se sentía culpable de no haber actuado antes sus sentimientos, su bebé tendría ahora mas edad y probablemente un hermanito o hermanita para jugar ¿Por qué quien sería capaz de no tener mil hijos con una mujer como la que el tenía? ¿Con alguien como Allison Cameron?

Su bebe tendría mas recuerdos de su madre, la culpa lo estaba consumiendo así como la tristeza, la tristeza de saber que ella ya no estaría allí.

"Dile a Greg que recuerde que siempre lo amaré"

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras

"_**Tell Greg that I´ll always love him..."**_

Fue lo último que Allison Cameron le dijo a James Wilson.

"_**R**__**emember that I´ll always love you..."**_

Fue lo último que ella suspiro al viento antes de cerrar sus ojos.

Fin


End file.
